L'Immortelle
by Agi21
Summary: Il en va des jeux d'Esprit comme du Destin : nul ne sait où ils peuvent nous mener. Un certain capitaine-pirate n'a pas fini de s'en étonner.


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Albator 78, à Mr Leiji Matsumoto, donc.

Repérage temporel : Après la fin des Ilmidas mais avant Albator 78. Episode de transition entre les deux séries.

* * *

Chapitre 1

" Les grands esprits se rencontrent... comme les ânes sur le chemin de l'abreuvoir."  
Ou comment tout homme de génie a besoin parfois d'une petite leçon de modestie.

0-0-0-0-0-0

« PLAY ?... »

Le mot, unique, clignotait en vert sur l'écran, attendant d'être validé. Dès que le deuxième joueur confirmerait sur son clavier, la partie pourrait commencer. Il espérait que cette fois, enfin, l'adversaire serait de taille. Non pas qu'il s'attendit à perdre. C'était à la limite du pensable. Mais il espérait au moins un peu de résistance car ces derniers temps, les enjeux avaient manqué de saveur. Les victoires étaient trop faciles.

Le chronomètre se déclencha. Quelque part dans un autre quadrant de l'univers, le deuxième joueur avait engagé la partie. Pour donner un peu plus de piment au jeu, il lui avait laissé les blancs. A lui donc l'initiative d'ouvrir.

De toute façon, lui-même avait toujours aimé les noirs. Rapport à sa condition de pirate, sans doute.

0-0-0-0-0-0

1\. Pion blanc de e2 à e4, pion noir de e7 à e5

2\. Pion blanc de f2 à f4

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Pfff, un gambit du roi._

 _Tu parles d'une ouverture dépassée. On la trouvait déjà dans le manuscrit de Göttingen au XVè siècle, c'est dire si elle ne date pas d'hier. Complètement démodée. Une ouverture certes tranchante pour les blancs mais risquée, et de bonnes contre-chances pour les noirs._

 _En tout cas un adepte de l'école romantique, donc. Plutôt rare. Mais un inconscient. Ou pire un amateur, à n'en pas douter. Encore une victoire rapide, selon toute probabilité._

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait exprimé à voix haute sa déception. Ce ne serait pas encore cette partie qui mettrait à mal ses capacités intellectuelles. Cela devait ennuyeux à la fin...

0-0-0-0-0-0

8\. Cavalier blanc en h4, Dame noire en g5

9\. Cavalier blanc en f5, pion noir en c6

10\. Pion blanc en g4, Cavalier noir en f6

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quelque part dans cet autre quadrant de l'univers.

« Hi hi hi, grossière erreur tactique, voyez-vous !  
Croyez-en mon expérience : au lieu du cavalier, il aurait dû bouger son pion en g6 pour placer ensuite sa dame. Maintenant, les noirs sont acculés à la défensive. Notez-bien, c'est un sacré adversaire pour une fois. C'est la meilleure partie en ligne que j'aie jamais jouée. Par contre, maintenant, pas le choix, va falloir sacrifier un fou. Quel dommage, j'aime bien les fous. Je trouve qu'on se ressemble... N'est-ce pas mes jolis ? Mais bah, ne dit-on pas que celui qui prend des risques peut perdre alors que celui qui n'en prend pas perd toujours ?

Alors pas de pitié, c'est parti : Tour blanche en g1 ! »

Le joueur blanc éclata d'un rire sans retenue tandis qu'il faisait déplacer sa tour, abandonnant son fou à une mort certaine.

Le fait qu'il fût seul dans cette petite pièce spartiate qu'il ne quittait jamais et qu'il parlât à une collection d'objets inanimés ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il eut fallu bien plus que cela pour le déstabiliser.

0-0-0-0-0-0

11\. … pion noir prend Fou blanc en b5

12\. pion blanc en h4, Dame noire en g6

13\. pion blanc en h5, Dame noire en g5

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Merde, merde, merde ! Il m'a bien eu le salaud ! Maintenant je suis obligé de faire retraite et de ramener mes pièces à la base. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Comment j'ai pu me laisser enfermer dans cette situation ?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

18\. Fou blanc en d6...

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Faudrait que j'arrive à prendre son fou mais si je fais ça, il mangera mon propre fou avec son cavalier et je serai obligé de bouger mon roi en d8. Sous la pression de son cavalier il faudra encore que je déplace mon roi en e8 pour lui échapper. Puis je serai à nouveau obligé de retourner sur d8 et il me fera mat avec sa dame.  
_ _Oh bordel de bordel, les blancs ont pris une telle avance de développement ! Il doit y avoir une solution ! Il faut qu'il y ait une solution ! Ça fait des jours qu'on a commencé et ça ne fait qu'aller de mal en pis. Et dire que j'avais pensé en finir en quelques minutes..._

 _Je ne vais quand même pas m'incliner devant cet inconnu dont je ne connais même pas le vrai nom. FX1322, c'est pas un nom ça ! Et en 22 coups seulement ? Je ne m'en remettrais jamais..._

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Trop de pression. Si seulement il avait eu encore des cheveux en début de partie, il n'en resterait sûrement plus grand-chose à présent. Il s'autorisa un rapide débordement d'humeur puis se ressaisit. Il devait garder son sang-froid s'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Perdre.  
Il avait osé penser le mot honni ? La partie était donc si mal engagée que l'hypothèse se soit imposée à lui ? Il tressaillit. L'idée était juste inconcevable.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Une légère vibration se fit ressentir à travers le vaisseau. Les lampes s'éteignirent brièvement puis se rallumèrent. Harlock soupira.

 _Une panne circuit ?_

C'était peu probable étant donné qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter la station orbitale SSX et que le vaisseau y avait subi une révision totale.

Ils avaient dû improviser ce détour technique par suite d'une série de petits dysfonctionnements survenus à bord de l'Arcadia. Cela avait commencé trois jours plus tôt par une banale panne du système d'eau chaude. Il y avait eu aussi des choses sans gravité telles que des cloisons qui avaient refusé momentanément de s'ouvrir, des fichiers informatiques qui avaient disparu de la bibliothèque avant de réapparaître. Puis les incidents avaient été plus fréquents et plus ennuyeux : interruption momentanée du système de refroidissement, baisse de pression du système de propulsion et même une panne radar. Heureusement, tout cela était resté sans gravité car les problèmes se résolvaient automatiquement en quelques minutes mais comme il avait pour habitude de ne rien laisser au hasard, Harlock avait préféré faire faire un check-up complet du vaisseau. Aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée.

Et voilà que ça recommençait.

Par habitude maintenant plus que par conviction, le capitaine lança :  
« Kei, lance un scan complet des systèmes.

\- Aye aye, Captain. »

Mais il savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien.  
En revanche, il commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur l'origine du problème.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Ça y est, ce coup-ci, je le tiens !_

Sentiment de triomphe. Intense soulagement aussi.

0-0-0-0-0-0

18\. ... Fou noir en g1

19\. Pion blanc en e5

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Argh, c'est raté et en plus, il a privé ma dame de la grande diagonale. Et s'il prend mon pion en g7 avec son cavalier, il me met encore mat ! Plus le choix, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !_

0-0-0-0-0-0

19 . ... Dame noire prend pion en a1

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Ouf, menace de mat écartée._

0-0-0-0-0-0

20\. Roi blanc en e2, Cavalier noir en a6

21\. Cavalier blanc prend pion en g7, Roi noir en d8

22\. Dame blanche en f6, Cavalier noir prend pion en f6

23\. Fou blanc en e7. Mat.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Mat.  
_ _Bordel. Mat.  
_ _En 23 coups. Mat._

 _Un mat « modèle »_ _en plus.  
_ _Un mat auquel toutes les pièces blanches participent alors qu'elles ne contrôlent chacune qu'une seule case du réseau de mat. Un coup de maître, mémorable. Je suis déshonoré._

Son âme était en deuil.  
Comme il aurait voulu être encore capable de pleurer pour exprimer sa frustration. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir encore manier le sabre pour laver sa honte dans son propre sang.

A la place, il fit la seule chose qu'il lui était encore possible de faire : il coupa tous les systèmes du vaisseau.

* * *

Note : L' « Immortelle » est une célèbre partie d'échecs jouée par Adolf Anderssen et Lionel Kieseritzky le 21 juin 1851. Elle a été jugée « probablement unique dans la littérature échiquéenne » en raison de la victoire des Blancs par un mat _modèle_ , c'est-à-dire que toutes les pièces blanches participent au mat, mais que chaque pièce blanche ne contrôle qu'une seule case du réseau de mat.

La partie qui a lieu dans ce chapitre suit fidèlement (en version simplifiée) le déroulement de cette « Immortelle » de 1851. Comme je suis loin d'être une spécialiste des Echecs, j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'erreurs en la retranscrivant et si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance.


End file.
